I Never Told You
by Megan-Cullen123
Summary: Sara leaves Vegas and moves to San Franciso. Walking into a bar 2 years later, she sees a familar face. Someone who left her 2 1/2 years ago and someone who was the cause of her leaving Vegas. What happens when they notice each other?


**Authors Note: So yeah I probably should have updated my other stories but sadly Im not. I lost my muse for both so they will be deleted soon. -tear- yes i know. however I am in love with CSI so im probably going to write a bunch of one-shots for those. I like the pairings cath/sara and sara/sofia so be on the look out for more one shots. I may be writing a Twilight/CSI crossover but idk. anyway this is a sara/sofia one-shot. please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The song is all Colbie Caillat and her wonderful voice and of course CSI belongs to idk actually. It doesnt belong to me thought. -tear-**

Sara POV

*2 Years after leaving Vegas*

I sighed as I tossed and turned in my bed. Even after moving it's never the same when she isn't in it. I could never forget the way she held me and the way we fit together perfectly. The way her kisses set me aflame, the way her sparkling blue eyes hypnotized my plain brown ones. I loved her, hell I still do. I leaned up against the headboard and grabbed the only picture in my room. The only one I have left of her. I let some tears fall down as I think of everything we have been through and yet somehow she still found the willpower to leave me. I bit into my fist, biting back a sob as the flashbacks overpowered me.

_*Flashback*_

_I lay down in the hot sand and flashed my mirror towards the sun, hoping to draw some attention to the road. I closed my eyes and her electric blue eyes flashed through my mind once again. I had just realized my feelings for the detective and they have distracted me a lot at work._

_I had my eyes closed for hours or days when I heard a car speed through the sand. I heard Nicks voice and when I felt the first sprinkles of water I heard the voice of an angel. Her detective had found her and now she had a reason to fight._

_She felt the detectives hand on her face and she whispered in my ear. "Come on Sidle. You can do it." I felt the hand leave and I heard the paramedics and I wondered idly if Hank was among them. I remember feeling pain so I knew I was going to get better._

_I dreamt of my detective and when I woke up in the hospital I knew everything was going to be okay because I looked to my left and there she was. Looking beautiful in the morning light shining through the window, her hand clasped firmly in mine. I smiled and fell back asleep with a smile on my face._

_*Months later*_

_The phone was ringing and I reluctantly climbed out of my warm bed filled with a blue eyed, blonde goddess to answer it. "Hello?" I said in a groggy voice._

"_Hello this is Dr. Miller over at Dessert Palm. I'm looking for a Ms. Sofia Curtis?" A professional voice answered. I wrinkled my brow and looked toward the bedroom, deciding not to wake her up._

"_Yes Sofia is sleeping right now but this is her partner Sara Sidle. What can I do for you today Dr. Miller?" I hoped everyone was okay. I just finished recovering from my incident and we didn't need another so soon._

"_Well Ms. Sidle, Sofia's mom has had an incident during work and was brought in and treated for several bullet wounds. She's in surgery right now and it isn't looking very good. We were requested to call your partner." He sounded sad as he recited this news. I gasped and look at the phone and back at the bedroom. _

"_Thank you Dr. Miller. We will be there shortly." I hung up the phone and went back in the bedroom. I shook her awake. "Sara? Baby what are you doing awake?" Sofia wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up. _

"_Sofia, honey, your mom is in the hospital. Multiple bullet wounds and she might not make it." I managed to choke out the words as I got dressed. I never wanted to say that because as I looked into her eyes, I knew that I had just broken her heart. She loved her mom even if she never showed it. I tried to give her a hug but she just shut me out and threw on some clothes. "Let's go." Sofia sounded so unemotional. I didn't like it one bit._

_I got in the driver seat and got to the hospital in record time. We checked in and sat in the waiting room for 3 hours. Not talking one single word. She never even cried. I saw Dr. Miller walk down the hall and from the look on his face Captain Curtis didn't make it. I pulled Sofia into my arms and just held her. She listened to what Dr. Miller said and she began to make plans for her funeral already and by the time 10pm rolled around, Sofia had planned the whole funeral._

_The funeral came and went and she got a little better. She started sleeping and eating again. She worked harder than ever and I knew it was her trying to be like her mom. She maxed out on overtime every month but I barley saw her anymore. Yeah we talked but it was always strained. One day Sofia was waiting for me at home for date night and I got roped into working a double._

_I called her and she sounded upset but she said it was fine. Sofia had been home because it was the end of the month and she had maxed out again. Brass had caught her working off the clock and sent her home. I didn't know what to do so I had Greg help me plan this romantic hotel getaway. We were going to one of the hotels off the strip for the weekend but I had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to turn out right._

_I had tried calling her cell and received voicemail. I called the house phone and it went to our answering machine. I was so worried so I turned on my lights on my department issued Tahoe and sped home as fast as I could. When I walked through the front door of out apartment I knew nothing would ever be the same again._

_All her stuff was gone and I saw a note on the breakfast counter with the necklace I gave her for our 4 month anniversary. I felt tears sting my eyes as I read the simple note that said 6 simple words. __**I'm so sorry Sara. Forgive me. **__I fell to the floor and cried until my tears dried up. I called everybody and nobody had seen her or knew where she was going. I cried myself to sleep that night and many others._

_After a few weeks with no contact from my detective I decided to leave Vegas and go back to Frisco. Maybe reunite with the crime lab there and start over again. I had to get away from the memories and I did the one thing I was good at. I ran away from my problems again._

_*End Flashback*_

I looked at my cell as it started ringing and noticed it was Matt. "What do you want? Its 10pm you should be sleeping" I snapped and instantly felt bad.

"Well hello to you too Sahara. I had one of my feelings so I decided to invite you out for drinks. Your off tomorrow so come get drunk with Me." He pleaded and I gave in because I didn't want to sit home and cry anymore.

"Alright you big lug, Come pick me up in 20 and we will go get sauced." I hung up and jumped in the shower and washed quickly. When I got out I blow dried my hair and straighten it. I hate when it's curly. I put on this stunning black dress that accented all my curves and put on a pair of black pumps. "Maybe I will get laid." I said into my empty apartment. The bell rang and I opened the door to see Matt standing there.

"Hey sexy, looking good. Looking for a hot date?" Matt teased as he pulled me into a hug. "Thanks Matt. Ready to go?" I asked as I locked my door. We went to this gay club in downtown Frisco. Yes, Matt is gay too. I chuckled as we walked in because all eyes were on us. Everybody knew us in here. Our names were shouted as we walked in. I waved and hugged a few people as I made my way to the bar.

A hot blonde was sitting down at the other end of the bar and she looked to be drowning her sorrows in a beer. I motioned for Mickey, the bartender, to come over. "Hey girl, how you doing?" he asked as he set down my scotch on the rocks. "Good Mickey. Hey do me a favor and give that blonde girl a new beer and don't tell her who it's from." He nodded and did as I told.

As the night progressed, the blonde just sat there with the same beer I bought her. I had about 4 scotch on the rocks so I went and sang some songs on stage. I went through the list and saw a song by Colbie Caillat that reminded me of Sofia, the girl that still holds my heart. I chose it and as the guitar started playing I squared my shoulders and starting singing.

_I miss those blue eyes_  
_How you kissed me at night_  
_I miss the way we see_  
_Like there's no sunrise_  
_Like the taste of your smile_  
_I miss the way we breathe_

As I closed my eyes I lost myself in the music.  
I lost myself in the love we used to share.  
I lost myself in everything that is Sofia Curtis.

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No I never told you_  
_I just held it in_  
_And now I miss everything_  
_About you_  
_I can't believe I still want you_  
_After all the things we've_  
_Been through_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you_

_I see your blue eyes_  
_Every time I close mine_  
_You make it hard to see_  
_Where I belong to when I'm not_  
_Around you_  
_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No I never told you_  
_I just held it in_  
_And now I miss everything_  
_About you_  
_I can't believe I still want_  
_You_  
_After all the things we've_  
_Been through_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you_

I should have told you.  
I should have let you know  
Maybe it would kept you in Vegas.  
Maybe you would have loved me back.__

But I never told you  
_What I should have said_  
_No I never told you_  
_I just held it in_  
_And now I miss everything_  
_About you_  
_Can't believe that I still want_  
_You_  
_After all the things we've_  
_Been through_  
_I miss everything about you_  
_Without you _

As the final beats of music played through I wiped my face. "That song was dedicated to someone who left me 2 years ago. I never forgot you and I still love you." I said that and passed the microphone back to the DJ. I walked off stage and I didn't clarify when people said sorry for your loss. I just walked straight to the bar and ordered another drink.

The seat beside me was taken and I looked up and saw Matt. His understanding eyes made me cry into his shoulder. "I miss her Matt. I wish I knew how to find her." Matt just wrapped his arms around me and held me tighter. I was finally done crying when Mickey put a drink in front of me on the bar. I looked up in confusion and he pointed to the blonde who still didn't look up. She glanced at me through the corners of her left eye and I caught a shade of blue before she looked down at her bottle again.

I sighed and finished the drink. Matt had left me alone when his boyfriend of 3 years, Mike, had taken him home after I finished crying. I shook my head and brushed some hair behind my ear. I took a glance at the blonde again and she was looking towards the stage. I shook my head as she turned back towards her bottle. I caught her in the corner of my eyes and let out a shocked gasp.

"Sofia…" I whispered into the loud bar but she looked up all the way as if she had heard me. She looked toward me and her eyes were full of pain. She started to stand and head over to me when I shot up out of my seat. I threw some money on the bar and pretty much ran out the door. It was raining when I got outside but I didn't care. I took off running down the street and I could hear her behind me.

"Sara! Wait up! Please let me explain!" Sofia shouted as she chased after me. The rain mixed with my tears as I turned the corner. I slid and fell into a puddle as I landed on my hands. I just curled up and pushed myself against the fence closest to me. I just cried and I didn't even stop when she wrapped her arms around me. The pain was overwhelming. I just cried harder. I had only what question for her.

I looked back up and she opened her eyes. A shot of electricity went through me as I stared into her once sparkling blue eyes. "Why?" I whispered. She shook her head and whispered back. "I'm so sorry Sara. Forgive me." I froze and looked down. The same words on the note.

Her finger then moved under my chin and she pushed some hair out of my face. My detective then leaned down and placed her lips on mine in a soft kiss. I tangled my hands in her long, silk tresses and kissed back, pouring all my love for her in that kiss. Her tongue asked for entrance and I granted. I heard her moan softly as our tongues rubbed together.

I felt her hands sneak around my waist as I straddled her hips. We broke apart when the need for air became apparent. I leaned my forehead on hers. "Sara, baby, I promise that I will make it up to you. I just had to leave, for my own good. I'm so sorry baby girl." She whispered at me.

The rain was still mixing with our tears as my blonde goddess began to let go of me. I grabbed her face with my hands and locked our eyes together. "Sofia, it's going to be a long, hard road ahead of us but I know we can make it. I love you but for now just shut up and kiss me."

I pulled her face to mine and ours lips met in the middle once again. As our bodies molded together, on this sidewalk in downtown Frisco, I knew that everything was going to be okay. I knew it was going to be hard but our love was stronger. If we made it past this then we could make it through everything else but for now I'm okay because my Sofia, the girl I fell in love with, was underneath me and for once in the past 2 years I could breathe normally.

* * *

**On an ending note. Please review and I really hope you enjoyed this just as much as I did.**


End file.
